Episode:Death of a Shoe Salesman
|image = |caption = Al and Peg discuss "burial lot plans" in "Death of a Shoe Salesman", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 10 |overall = 141 |network = FOX |production = 7.10 |imdb = tt0642254 |guests = Dan Castellaneta James R. Sweeney Emilio Borelli Laurel Lockhart Robert Ackerman Bill Applebaum |taping = November 13, 1992 |airdate = November 22, 1992 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Rock of Ages" |next = "The Old College Try" }} Death of a Shoe Salesman was the 10th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on November 22, 1992, also the 141st overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Stacie Lipp. Synopsis Al buys a cemetery plot next to his favorite Western star. Peg decides to get a plot near him, but when it gets too expensive, finds a better solution; Seven has moved in with Marcy & Jefferson. Storyline When Al's favorite movie character dies, Al buys the plot next to him for his own eternal home. But Peggy wants to be buried next to Al and will do anything to spend her life after death with him. Meanwhile, An unnoticed and neglected Seven has moved in with the D'Arcys. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Dan Castellaneta as Funeral Director *James R. Sweeney as Priest *Emilio Borelli as Italian Man *Laurel Lockhart as Lorraine *Robert Ackerman as Harry *Bill Applebaum as voice of Newscaster Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the Arthur Miller play "Death of a Salesman" *While Peg talks to Al about how male corpses are all alike, they make a reference to Andy Rooney and Mickey Rooney. Andy Rooney was a correspondent for the CBS news program "60 Minutes", while Mickey Rooney was an actor known for his film roles during the 1930s and 1940s. *When Al talks about sidekicks like Rick Moranis and Steve Guttenberg wanting to be stars he says "Short couldn't even hold his own in 'Three Amigos'.", referring to SNL alumni Martin Short who starred in the 1986 comedy "Three Amigos", alongside Steve Martin and Chevy Chase. *While standing at Fuzzy McGee's grave, Al starts singing "Happy Trails", which was the ending theme song for the American Western themed show "The Roy Rodgers Show" Goofs *In this episode, Peg says that she and Al celebrated their 13th wedding anniversary in the spring of 1979, which means they would have been married in 1966, the year they graduated high school. However, in season 1 (1987), Al and Peggy celebrated their 16th anniversary, which means they would have been married in 1971. And in season 6 (1992), they celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary, which means they would have been married in 1972. *Peg says "Kids, don't you think that Daddy should wear his wedding ring when he's dead?" However, Al never wears a wedding ring in any episode. *Peg requests to have a bubble top coffin to make room for her big hair, but nobody should need comfort if they’re dead. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes